


You're one heck of a problem.

by datetheplants



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: AU, Highschool AU, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Newsies, Newsies - Freeform, highschool newsies, newsies au, ralbert, stupid with love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datetheplants/pseuds/datetheplants
Summary: Math was fine, alright. He got it. It was Albert DaSilva he didn’t get.





	You're one heck of a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song 'Stupid With Love' from the Mean Girls musical.

He wasn’t in love with Math. He wasn’t even a member of the club. His classmates were already thinking that he’ll take it up in college. He aced every test and answered the teacher’s question correctly. They thought he loved Math to death just like Jack Kelly was crazy about art and Katherine Plumber with writing. No, he wasn’t like them. Once they step onto college, Jack would study Fine Arts and Katherine will take Journalism.

He didn’t want to get a degree in Mathematics, not that there was anything wrong with it. He just wanted something like Astronomy or Film, even. Mathematics was just something he was good at. It was something that came naturally to him and that’s why he got high grades in it. It was also why he got the answer to every question because the teacher tended to call on him when nobody else would answer.

“It is undefined,” he spoke up.

The teacher nodded at him and went back to the board.

Race sighed and leaned his chin on top of his arms. He wanted to just sleep. He could admit that he was sort of smart but that didn’t mean he was a good role model of a student. Besides, there were already several of his classmates who have nodded off. He could also see the phones under the desks. Katherine was at the front, furiously scribbling away but Race couldn’t determine if it was the class activity or something for the Journalism Club she was working on. There were others who were genuinely trying, comparing their solutions and figuring out where they differed. Race wanted to help. He really did but he decided he would just lay off unless they were the ones who approached him. He didn’t bother to offer help anymore after he was constantly teased as a know-it-all who thinks that just because he’s good at the subject, he doesn’t have to make others feel like idiots. He tried not to punch Oscar Delancey that day.

The bell finally rang and the room came alive with chatters and the sound of chairs being pushed back. Activity papers were placed on the desk before the students filed out of the room. Race hung back, preferring not to be swept away by the impending stampede in the hallway.  

“You sure you got everything right?” asked a voice to his right.

He glanced over his shoulder and smiled. “Nah, I skipped a number.”

“Get out,” chuckled Albert DaSilva, leaning over to look at his paper. “You wouldn’t.”

Race didn’t.

“Anyway,” he cleared his throat. “Did you complete yours?”

Albert shrugged and lifted his paper. There were three problems unanswered and he caught sight of a little whale on the bottom of the paper.

“Couldn’t do it,” said Albert with a smile. “And I’m pretty sure all the other answers are wrong.”

“You don’t know that,” consoled Race.

He walked up to the front of the room with Albert following. They placed their papers on the pile and walked out of the room. The two talked about their day as they walked along the hallway. It was a normal routine for Race. He and Albert would walk together to their lockers since they’re near to one another’s. It was a routine that Race was comfortable with.

“You know Romeo, right?” asked Albert as he leaned against the locker next to Race’s.

He nodded. He was a member of the Theater Club. Jack often mentioned him because he helps in creating the props for production. Race had even met Romeo twice after he watched two plays that he starred in.

“He’s been inviting us to watch him,” trailed off Albert when Race nodded. “He’s afraid that no one would attend the first play he has ever written.”

“But he’s great,” cut in Race. “Everyone practically loves him.”

Albert shrugged. “That’s what we keep telling him but anyway, you will be there, right?”

“Yeah, I guess. Jack Kelly’s my friend and he helps out in the theatre sometimes.”

A smile graced Albert’s face. “Cool. I’ll see you around, alright?”

He patted Race’s shoulder before he sauntered off. Race looked after him and leaned against his open locker. Albert DaSilva was one of those guys who was friendly with everyone. He was a natural. People warmed up to him quickly and Race thought it must be because of his smile which was nice. Maybe it was his laugh. It usually catches the attention of those around him. Maybe it was the hair. Maybe it was the eyes. Maybe, it’s the personality. Maybe it’s- _ah._

Race sighed and slammed his locker close. He walked the other direction, rubbing at his cheeks which were probably blushing.

Math was fine, alright. He got it.

It was Albert DaSilva he didn’t get.

* * *

“Wiesel wouldn’t run my story.”

He looked up from his work and saw Katherine. She dropped down on the seat across from him and muttered something under her breath. Race shared a look with JoJo beside her and received a shrug.

“What was your story about?” asked Race, carefully.

Katherine groaned and leaned back in her chair. The librarian sent them a look which Katherine chose to ignore.

“It was about students getting sent to the office for their choice of clothing. Wiesel told me that it’s just me encouraging others to start a rally in front of the office just because we can’t have our _outfit for the day_.”

JoJo shook his head. “What are you planning to do?”

“I’d print out my own paper,” grumbled Katherine.

She took out her notebook and pen and started writing.

“You’d do great, Kath,” said Race, tapping his pen on her notebook.

She smiled down at the paper and continued working. JoJo patted her back and went back to his essay while Race leaned his chin atop his arms. He let out a sigh. He had finished his homeworks for the day. That meant he could go to JoJo’s house and have a movie marathon without worrying about the next day.

He looked around the library and his gaze landed on the spot he had been looking at a couple of times for the past hour. It was stupid, really. Completely ridiculous. Race felt pathetic.

It was in that same library where Race first met Albert. They were younger, just two kids new to the school and staying away from the older students. Albert had been the one to come up to him and ask if he could sit with him. He had brought a book about marine life and Race thought it was a good time to start making friends. And it was. Albert was funny and told him stories. He talked about plants and animals. He rambled on about creatures that Race, at that time, didn’t know even existed. In turn, he told him about the stunts he pulled over the summer. He told him how his arm had to be in a cast and how a week later, he sprained his ankle. He told him about his treehouse. He talked about constellations and old movies. Albert listened.

It was wonderful to have a friend.

They grew apart, though. It wasn’t dramatic or was caused by something bad. They still hung out but it wasn’t in his treehouse anymore. They still talked but it wasn’t like before anymore, not where they ramble about their newest discoveries or pranks. It mostly went along the lines of _‘how did your day go?’_ or _‘did you do the homework already?’_   Race didn’t notice their distance until he saw Albert in the park, laughing along with some of their classmates while he, himself, was getting ice cream with Jack and JoJo. Race wanted to say that it hurt and it really did because they used to be close.

Then, _it_ happened.

It was Biology class and Race remembered it because Albert had come up to front of the class, his presentation ready. He was smiling but he had tucked his hands inside his pockets. _Nervous._ Albert was nervous. Race wanted to say something as he sat there because it was his friend and he would finally be talking about what he loved to a lot of people. He settled for a smile and Albert saw him. For a moment, it was them _two_ again.

Then, Albert talked and talked. He cracked jokes and entertained questions. He was a genius in front of everyone. And Race thought _‘what a dork’_ while he listened at the back of the classroom. He stared at Albert that day, thinking of how he had a nice smile and how his hair seemed brighter than ever. But it was Albert and they were friends so he can’t have a- _ah._

“Why don’t you go over there and talk to him?”

He shook his head and cleared his throat, sitting up properly. He glanced at Katherine who was grinning at him.

“What?” he asked.

She rolled her eyes and leaned closer to him. “Do I really have to say his name out loud?”

“Shut up,” muttered Race and looked at his finished assignment.

It was JoJo who spoke next.

“You really should talk to him, Racer.”

He sighed. “Talk about what exactly? We talk almost every day.”

“Okay,” piped in Katherine. “Why don’t you _ask_ him out then?”

Race looked at the two. “You guys are crazy. That’s Albert.”

He had to whisper the name. He didn’t want to get caught, not when Morris Delancey was sitting three tables away from them.

“So?” drawled out Katherine.

He had nothing to retort.

“I’m pretty sure he likes you too,” said JoJo.

That was stupid.

“And you know this because?” asked Race.

Katherine looked ready to laugh. “I mean, who would take the time of his day to walk with you after class and ask you how your day went? Or ask what you are doing later?”

“You two do that,” rebutted Race.

“But we don’t like you,” quipped JoJo.

Race swatted at him which earned a laugh from the two. The librarian shushed them and they went silent immediately. Race chanced a look at Albert’s table again and found him looking back. He swore he could burst into flames right then and there. Albert raised a hand to wave and Race returned it before he turned back to the two.

They were wearing identical and _stupid_ smiles.

“It’s not going to happen,” he mumbled.

He looked back down at his work, pretending to recheck his answers.

“You know, Race,” spoke Katherine. “For a guy so smart, you can be incredibly thick.”

* * *

Race waited outside the auditorium for Jack the night of the play. He scrolled through his phone as he leaned against the wall. Jack was always late. It wasn’t a surprise and he had already been used to it. He glanced up when students would pass by. He went back to his phone when he didn’t see Jack in the group of viewers who had come to watch Romeo’s play.

Minutes eventually turned to an hour until Race heard the production starting inside. He looked at his watch. Jack was always late, alright.

“Why are you standing outside?”

He jumped in surprise. He turned and saw Albert walking up to him. Race wished his brain wouldn’t short-circuit now.

“I’m waiting for Jack,” he said.

Albert looked like he wanted to say something but changed his mind. Race didn’t bother to acknowledge it. He was more worried about him saying something stupid.

“Don’t you want to go in already?” asked Albert. “I could sit with you in the back so we wouldn’t be in anyone’s way.”

That’s reasonable. He would be able to catch Jack when he finally arrives. Plus, he wouldn’t have to stoop awkwardly while getting to a seat that’s near to the stage. He would be sitting with Albert and well, Race hopes he doesn’t die.

“Okay,” he choked out.

They went inside and fortunately found empty seats at the back. They sat down, careful not to disturb those in front of them. Romeo was on stage, breaking the fourth wall with a monologue.

“Romeo had his whole family over to watch him,” whispered Albert to Race.

He wanted to look at the front but it was still quite dark. Wherever Romeo’s family was, they must be proud.

Race settled back in his seat and tried to concentrate on the play. It was about… a death. Tragic. He thought he wasn’t breathing anymore until he couldn’t take it and shifted in his seat to be more comfortable. He had to look the part. He didn’t want to come off as weird to Albert who seemed already invested in the play. Alright, Race could do that as well.

The audience laughed and clapped. Race also heard someone crying and sniffing. He found himself frowning at the sad scenes and feeling like joining the march that Romeo’s character was leading. It was a great play so far and Race admired that Romeo was a good writer just as he was an actor. The curtains closed for the second act and groups of chattering broke out in the auditorium.

“That was amazing,” breathed out Albert.

Race could only nod as he looked around the auditorium. He spotted his classmates and saw familiar faces from upper and lower levels. It looked like everyone had come out for Romeo’s play.

“It’s JoJo and Katherine.”

He was quick to turn and glanced at where Albert was waving at. JoJo and Katherine were a good several seats away from them and they were waving back. Race knew what was behind those smiles and he prayed that they wouldn’t do something that would give him a heart attack.

“Do you want to go sit with them?” asked Albert to him.

_Not really._

“Oh, did you find your friends too?” returned Race.

Albert shook his head. “I was the only one who came tonight. Besides, I _am_ sitting with a friend.”

_Oh._

Why did he have to smile like that?

“But it’s okay if you want to go sit with JoJo and Katherine.”

 _You could sit with us,_ Race thought. _Or we could just stay here._

It was in that moment that the room darkened and the curtains opened to begin the second act. Race didn’t know who to thank at that moment but he hoped that they would continue to save his backside.

“I’ll stay,” he muttered.

Albert smiled again. Race had to look away.

* * *

He found Jack backstage along with the other cast.

“I waited for you outside,” said Race to him.

“Oh god, Racer. I’m sorry. I’ve been stuck here all day helping out that I forgot to tell you.”

Race waved him off. “It’s cool. The props looked great, by the way.”

A smile lit up Jack’s face and then he began to ramble on about what he had done to make the pillars stand upright and for the designs to give off an effect. Race wasn’t much help at all when it comes to creating art but he could follow instructions well. He had volunteered to help the theater club before and he could tell that Jack has a brilliant mind and a good eye.

“Did you come here with anyone?” asked Jack.

Race pointed across the room. “JoJo and Katherine came.”

“Hey, Jack!”

It was in that moment that Albert and Romeo walked up to them. Race patted Romeo’s back to congratulate him and he was pulled into a hug in return.

“Was it good?” asked Romeo when he pulled away.

“Good?” said Race. “It was amazing!”

“He cried at the end,” piped in Albert, grinning.

He wanted to punch the stupid smile off his face.

“You came together?” asked Jack, looking between him and Albert.

“We met outside,” cut in Race. “When I was looking for you.”

He glanced at anyone but Albert.

“Great set design, man,” remarked Albert to Jack.

Jack rambled on again with Romeo occasionally giving his input. Race settled for silence and looked around the room, trying to spot JoJo and Katherine. He was hoping he could walk home with them or maybe stop by someplace so they could eat and hang out. Maybe they’re just outside. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he saw that JoJo had texted him.

_Going to Jacobi’s._

Ah. They _are_ going to eat and hang out.

“Race?”

He looked up and met Albert’s gaze. He gulped.

“Want to walk home together?” asked Albert.

Race was being made fun of. He was sure of it.

“You two live in the same street, right?” pointed out Romeo.

Well, that’s settled then.

The two said their goodbyes and congratulated them again. They still have three more days to perform. Race would probably come to the last show to support Jack and the cast. He and Albert were walking out of the gates when Race, for once, took advantage of the little buried voice inside his head constantly shouting at him to just do _it._

“Jacobi’s?” he blurted out.

Albert stopped in his tracks and glanced at Race. They looked at each other for a moment, then two.

“JoJo and Katherine are at Jacobi’s,” said Race, shifting on his feet. “I was just wondering if you wanted to come.”

Albert was doing his smile again.

They walked to Jacobi’s and found JoJo and Katherine sitting near the back. They had just received their food and stopped at the sight of the two coming towards them.

“Took you long enough,” spoke Katherine.

“We were starving,” added JoJo. “Hope you don’t mind.”

Albert tucked his hands inside his pockets. “I hope _you_ don’t mind me tagging along.”

“Please,” waved off Katherine. “We welcome the cool kids.”

Race rolled his eyes but couldn’t his smile from showing.

“Antonio Higgins!”

They all turned. Jacobi was leaning on the counter.

“Have you come to do my numbers?” he asked.

“Will you pay me?” retorted Race.

Jacobi only laughed and went back to his other customers.

“Is that how you got so good at Math?” spoke Albert, his eyes shining.

Race let out a nervous laugh. He hoped no one noticed.

“He’s a pro at it,” piped in JoJo. “He just gets it.”

Yeah, he gets it. Too bad it can’t exactly help him out when it comes to Albert DaSilva.

* * *

“I like Jojo and Katherine.”

The group parted outside of Jacobi’s. Katherine had pinched Race’s side and JoJo sent him a thumbs-up behind Albert’s back. It could have gone worse, Race told himself but then again, he’s still with Albert so _something_ could still go wrong. He relished it, though. It felt like a long time since they had walked home together. Race’s mom used to send them up cookies in the treehouse or kiss them both at the top of their heads before she would go to her room while they have their movie marathon. Albert’s mom used to tell Race stories of when Albert was younger. She was always so welcoming and provided enough blankets so that they could build their fort. Race wondered how she was doing now.

“They’re the best,” said Race. “I’m sorry if they were a little loud sometimes.”

Albert waved him off. “They’re fun to talk to. They’re a good kind of loud. And come on, it’s not like you and I were the quiet type when we used to hang out.”

“No, we weren’t.”

Race thought it might be awkward to talk about them being close before. It wasn’t. Race just missed Albert and liking him wasn’t really helping that case.

“Is the treehouse still up?” asked Albert, glancing at him.

“Yeah,” replied Race. “It’ll be a hassle to take it down.”

And he still goes there. He goes there to finish his assignments when the house is just too loud. He sits there and scrolls through his phone, looking at the Instagram of NASA and searching for old movies he might have not watched yet. He still has the stuffed octopus that Albert won him in the arcade and it sits on Albert’s beanbag.

Race thought it might just be the saddest thing and he wanted to throw himself over the cliff for how pathetic he felt.

“I missed you, Tony.”

People rarely called him by his actual name. He was starting to think that maybe ‘Race’ is what everyone thought his real name was. In fact, his parents and Jacobi are the ones who don’t call him ‘Racetrack’, ‘Racer’, or ‘Race’. Albert was different, though, because he was- well, he was _Albert._ He called him by his real name when he means something truly. He called him that to calm him when he gets on to rambling about the bad things in his day. Sometimes, Albert called him that to just piss him off. It never really worked. Albert couldn’t piss him off, no matter how hard he tried before.

“Really?” he asked.

Albert met his gaze. “Really.”

There was silence for a moment.

“Missed you too.”

* * *

Race wasn’t really expecting anything to change between him and Albert. They were still friends. He still liked him and he preferred if that would stay as a secret. JoJo caught him first thing in the morning. He was waiting by the gates.

“How did it go?” he asked.

Race smiled nonchalantly. “How did what go?”

“Kath will try to squeeze the answers out of you, you do know that, right?”

They began walking up the steps.

“We walked home together,” said Race. “We live on the same street.”

“Did you guys talk about anything important?” trailed of JoJo.

They did.

“We talked about the treehouse.”

JoJo frowned for a second before patting Race’s shoulder.

“That’s something,” he said.

Their day went on. Katherine eventually found Race before their Math period could start. She talked more than he did, trying to get him to say anything about had happened last night. She pinched his side lightly when he only laughed at her. She dropped down on one of the seats at the front and took out her notebook. Race once asked why she liked to sit at the front so much when all she’d do is work on one of her stories for the Journalism Club. Katherine told him that at least she’ll still keep listening that way.

Race walked towards his usual seat and was surprised to find Albert sitting next to his desk. He looked up when Race sat down.

“Elmer says that there might be a pop quiz,” he said.

“Yeah?” asked Race. “Did you study?”

Albert shrugged. “I’ll get by.”

Yeah, Race is going to have to get by too.

* * *

Weeks passed by where Albert sat next to Race in Math period. Of course, Katherine was quick to point that out. JoJo invited him once to sit at their table in the library. Since then, Albert has been spending breaks with them. They even started to sit together at lunch. Race was thinking that someone was out to get him and really, it’s in the form of JoJo and Katherine.

By the end of the month, Albert called his name in the hallway.

“Hey,” greeted Albert.

“What’s up?” asked Race.

Albert tucked his hands inside his pockets as they continued walking. They were past the gates when he finally spoke.

“Want to come over?”

Race sidestepped a pole.

“Dad found a bunch of old movies,” trailed off Albert. “Since you’re the nerd of cinematography, I thought you’d like to-“

A hand swatted at him and he burst out laughing. They both stopped walking as Race rubbed at his face. His cheeks felt hot.

“Was that a yes then?” teased Albert.

* * *

That ‘yes’ stretched on for months. He wasn’t coming over to watch movies anymore. He was playing video games with him, doing homework and having dinner with his family. Albert had been visiting as well. Race’s mother seemed more than happy to welcome him. They hung out after school sometimes with JoJo and Katherine. There were days when Jack and Romeo would tag along and they would go to Jacobi’s to eat. They would even go to the park, to the mall or just simply chill in whose house was available.

Race thought that all the times spent together would dwindle down his ‘crush’ on Albert. He wanted it to. It was the exact opposite, however. Race couldn’t help it and he felt bad. It was his bestfriend. It was Albert.

Yeah, it’s too bad Math can’t help him out.  

He quickly descended down the stairs when he saw Albert walking down the hallway with his friends, Elmer and Davey. He couldn’t do it. He didn’t know what to do anymore.

A body bumped into his as he turned a corner and he muttered an apology before continuing to walk.

“Hey, Higgins!”

What a time to be alive.

He kept walking.

“Do my math homework, will you?”

Oscar Delancey caught up to him and Race continued to look ahead. He really didn’t have time for this.

“What’s the matter?” asked Oscar. “Where’s DaSilva?”

“Haven’t seen him,” replied Race, shortly.

“What is it? Lovers’ spat?”

“Ask someone else, Oscar.”

He sped up his pace and wove himself through the groups walking along with them. Oscar cussed him out and he rolled his eyes.

He found JoJo at his locker and Race stuck with him throughout the day. When he got home, he climbed up the treehouse and dumped all his homework on the floor. He avoided looking at his stuffed octopus and didn’t answer his phone when it rang and buzzed several times.

* * *

“Hey, Racer! We’re headed to Jacobi’s.”

He glanced at Jack and frowned. “Ah. I can’t, sorry. I have to go help mom with grocery shopping.”

“Come on,” added Romeo. “Everyone’s going to be there.”

Race stepped back. “Can’t. Next time, I promise.”

He left before Albert could reach them.

* * *

“Race-“

“Mr. Higgins.”

He chose to turn to their Math teacher.

“I’d like to talk to you for a minute.”

Albert cleared his throat.

“I’ll just see you later, Race.”

* * *

He’s an idiot. He knows that. He’s also a bad friend.

“I’d like to make a toast,” said Jack as he stood up from his seat.

“Jack, please,” cut in Race as he placed a hand over his eyes.

They were back at Jacobi’s. It had probably been a month since he had stepped inside their favorite hang-out. He had been at training with the Math Club which he wasn’t even a part of. He had less time to spend with his friends because the schedule of the club was demanding. It had to be. They were going to compete against other schools. And they won.

“To our good friend,” trailed off Jack. “For having exceptional mathematical skills, for being impossibly fast at calculating numbers in his head, for being a genius, for being the only one to settle Jacobi’s number and for winning the damn competition.”

Race wanted to bang his head against the table.

“To Antonio Higgins!”

There was a chorus of cheers around their table. Jacobi even patted Race’s back when he passed by. Race raised his drink along with the others and they clinked the glasses together.

“There’s really no need to do this,” said Race.

“Shut up, Racer,” cut in Katherine. “I’m going to write about you for the school paper.”

He couldn’t help but smile and rub the back of his neck.

“Thanks, guys,” he said.

He didn’t want to chance a look at Albert. He could feel his eyes on him.

He’s a really bad friend.

They were at Jacobi’s for two hours until Romeo was the first to leave. Soon enough, the others followed. Race knew he wouldn’t be able to make an exit. He lives on the same street as Albert’s. He stepped outside and felt Katherine’s familiar pinch to his side.

“Talk to him,” she whispered before she walked the other way with Jack and JoJo.

He wanted to kick himself.

“Hey.”

Race turned and saw Albert standing a few feet away from him.

“Want to walk home together?” he asked.

They didn’t talk much as they made their way home together. Albert asked about the competition and it wasn’t Race’s intention to answer shortly but it happened several times. He could see the look on Albert’s face. He’s done it now. Race is aware of the idiotic move he made of avoiding Albert the past few weeks. It didn’t really do much for him. It just made him guiltier. It made him feel more pathetic.

They reached Race’s house. He wanted to say something. He really did but Albert nodded at him with a smile before he walked away. Race sighed to himself and rubbed at his face. He turned to the direction of his house and trudged up the path. He’s really done it now.

* * *

He lounged in his beanbag, his phone laid on top his chest. He wanted to call Albert. He wanted to message him, tell him he was sorry for being such a bad friend. He ruined their friendship but then again, his little crush on him would have done it eventually. Maybe he shouldn’t straight out apologize. Maybe he could ask how he was doing or if they could hang out tomorrow. That could work. But if he were to ask Katherine what to do, she’ll give a lecture first before telling him to confess to Albert. JoJo would probably say something wise.

Race groaned and threw his arms over his face. Why couldn’t it be just as easy as a math problem? He’d probably get it. He would know what to do. But that wasn’t the situation and he’d probably wreck their group into two because he’s a dumbass. He would be the one that truly cut off the friendship between him and Albert.

He shifted again and stared up at the roof. Maybe the treehouse would finally fall off. He could just black out right then and there. He sighed.

Then there was a knock.

Race sat up immediately. It could just be his mom. He turned just as the door opened. It was the red hair he saw first. For a moment he thought he could be dreaming or he has finally gone off to the deep end.

Albert smiled at him.

“Your mom told me I could find you here,” he simply said.

He pulled himself in and Race sat up, cautious and internally panicking.

“What are you doing here?” he found himself asking.

Albert crawled over to the other beanbag, _his_ beanbag and stopped at the sight of the stuffed octopus sitting on it. Race thought that he should have put it on the shelves and just as he was about to say something about it, Albert picked it up and sat down on the bag. He placed the toy on his lap and that was when Race realized that he had his backpack with him. Albert set it down on the floor.

“Well,” he began. “You’ve been gone for weeks and it was a disaster in Math.”

Race hugged his knees. “I wasn’t gone for that long.”

Albert gave him a look. It wasn’t angry or upset. Albert used that look when he wanted to point out something obvious or when he knows about something Race had done. He kept his mouth shut.

“The homework was given to us a week ago,” Albert trailed off as fished his notebook out of his bag. “Tomorrow’s the deadline and I haven’t solved a number at all.”

He tossed his notebook to Race and he caught it easily.

“Have you tried?” he asked.

“To no avail,” Albert replied.

Race flipped to his recent notes. He looked over the chapter, squinting at Albert’s handwriting. It was silent in the treehouse. He couldn’t look at Albert. He didn’t know what he was doing. But Race owes him. He could help him out with the homework. He had been avoiding him for weeks now. He plucked a pencil from his shelf and worked on the first problem. It was fairly easy. He could do it.

A minute passed, then two. Race is on to the third number.

“I still like you, you know.”

The equations flew out of his brain. He had written the wrong formula. Race froze. What did he just hear? He slowly lifted his gaze up. Albert was sitting in front of him, holding the stuffed octopus to his chest like it was something grounding him.

_Still?_

“What?” Race squeaked out.

Albert chewed on his bottom lip and looked down, taking a moment before he sighed.

“It’s probably my fault that we grew apart,” he continued. “I thought you were uncomfortable that I was bisexual and you must know that I had a crush on you back then. Well, I still have a crush on you now but we should get past that. Anyway, I stayed away because I didn’t want to make you feel more uncomfortable and I know I did something wrong to make you feel that way again because you’ve been gone for weeks, Tony. I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn’t stay away anymore because everyone misses you and I hate that I’m the reason why you’re avoiding your friends. You really shouldn’t. Well, I’m sorry too for everything.”

It was a lot to process in a small treehouse. It may have taken a minute or probably hours before Race finally broke the silence. He wasn’t thinking anymore.

“I didn’t even know you were bisexual, Albie!” he burst out.

It wasn’t a good way to start, alright. Albert was caught off guard.

“And I didn’t know you liked me! _I_ thought we grew apart because that’s just how it goes with some people. What are you sorry for? You have nothing to be sorry for. _I_ should be sorry. I was the one who has been avoiding you because I thought _I_ was making _you_ uncomfortable.”

Albert ran a hand through his hair. “Well, how was I supposed to know? You’ve been running off every time we see each other. I thought I did something wrong.”

“That’s my fault,” cut in Race. “And I’m a bad friend, I know. You know me, Al. I make the stupidest decisions. If any case, you probably should have seen it coming.”

“I’m seeing it now and that’s why I’m here!”

“Well, fine!”

“Fine!”

They stared at each other for what must have been a long time. Albert’s notebook had fallen off of Race’s lap and he realized that he had been gripping his pencil too tightly. It was him who looked away first as he shifted in his seat.

It wasn’t how he imagined their conversation would go. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

“Why did you think you were making me uncomfortable?”

Race wished there was a way where his thoughts could just be shown in a screen to avoid verbal explanation but he thought that his mind wouldn’t be much help anyway. He hugged his knees to his chest again and took in a deep breath. He released it.

“Because I like you.”

He waited for Albert to say something as he scratched at the hem of his pants. There wasn’t a reaction from him as the silence droned on.

Finally, he just decided to look up.

“I’ve liked you for who knows how long now. I didn’t tell you because… you’re you, Albert. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and I thought it would be awkward once I tell you the truth. I didn’t know what else to do so I stayed away. Jojo and Kath actually know and they’ve been telling me to just talk to you but I couldn’t. I guess I was scared. I didn’t know what you were going to say.”

Race loosened up once he finished. He played with his hands instead as he looked at Albert. He missed him. He really missed him and he wished that this wouldn’t be their last talk because he was an idiot. He didn’t want to lose Albert. He watched as the boy rose slightly from his beanbag and crawled over to him. There wasn’t really much space to cross. He was sitting on the floor in front of Race in just a matter of seconds. Having him so close made his mind go blank.

“You know,” said Albert, smiling softly. “For a genius, you can be thick sometimes.”

He couldn’t help but let out the laugh that bubbled out of him.

“Kath told me the same thing,” he said.

Albert leaned up and- _oh_.

He felt a hand coming to rest on the back of his neck as he was pulled closer to Albert. Race didn’t really know what it felt like to kiss him. But there it was. He could feel the warmth spreading across his body. He could feel a certain kind of calm that made his shoulders slouch and his bones to feel whole and compact that he didn’t know if they were even broken before. He could feel Albert smiling. He must also be smiling, though. It just felt so familiar. It was like a piece of everything good in the world. It was laughing at movies and silly jokes. It was sitting next to each other at Jacobi’s and accidentally brushing their fingers together. It was knowing that the other’s presence was there while in class. It was Race and Albert.

Albert pulled away and Race leaned forward just the slightest bit to chase him. It earned a chuckle from Albert as he leaned his forehead against Race's.

“I got one more thing to confess,” he mumbled.

Race couldn’t help but kiss the corner of his mouth. He could feel his whole face heating up.

“What is it?” he asked, dazed.

Albert smiled at him. “I made up the math homework.”

“It looked like a piece of cake anyway.”

“Of course it would be for you, you genius.”

Race could burst right then and there. His face was hurting from smiling too much. He put his arms around Albert and buried his face in his neck. Albert planted a kiss on his forehead.

Yeah, it looks like he's starting to get this after all.

 

 

 


End file.
